


So Quite New

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Τειρεσίας | Tiresias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Oduya gets hit by a Tiresias spell, giving him unexpected new genitalia. The only way to go back to normal is, obviously, to have an orgasm -- but he might need an assist on that one. Enter Corey Crawford and his talented mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Quite New

**Author's Note:**

> Title from E.E. Cummings' poem ["i like my body when it is with your"](http://bookkake.com/2009/01/12/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your-by-e-e-cummings/). Unbetaed.

Johnny's not sure what happened, exactly. He must have stepped into a spell meant for somebody else, somehow, or else someone actually aimed a Tiresias spell at him, for some reason -- but that isn't the point. The point is, all of a sudden, he felt an extremely odd shivering sensation, and now --

"Holy shit," he says. He has breasts, nice ones, and his cock is -- well, it feels a hell of a lot smaller, which makes sense, if it's technically a clit now. Christ.

Johnny stuffs his hand in his pants, unceremoniously, and feels unfamiliar folds and slickness. So this is really happening to him. Well, at least he's in his hotel room, and everybody knows that the way to throw off an unwanted Tiresias spell is to have an orgasm within thirty minutes.

It's never happened to Johnny before, but he's pretty confident; he knows his way around a pussy from the other side, so how hard can it be? He strokes the soft skin around his clit, which sets off a pleasant wave of tingles. Yeah, this won't be a problem at all.

Only, somehow, it is. He keeps getting up to the brink, but he just can't get all the way there. After ten minutes -- ten very enjoyable minutes, to be fair -- he realizes that he might need an assist on this one.

Johnny doesn't know anybody in Edmonton, not really, so it's going to have to be somebody on the team -- somebody he trusts not to make a big thing of it, and somebody he trusts to do a good job. So, Crawford, then. And, oh, yeah, that's a good idea -- he crosses his legs against the throb in his clit at the thought of Corey's mouth on him.

He grabs his phone and taps out a text, just _need your help_ and his room number. Almost immediately, he gets one back: _b right there_.

There's a knock at the door a minute later. Johnny pulls up his pants, opens the door, and doesn't bother to cross his arms. "What's wr -- oh," Corey says, blushing.

"Come in," Johnny says, and Corey does.

"How did it happen?" he asks. "Sorry, that's probably a stupid question. How much time do you have?"

"About fifteen minutes," Johnny tells him. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Corey says, like it isn't even a question. "What do you like?"

"In this body?" Johnny shrugs, oddly conscious of what the movement does to his breasts. "I don't know."

"That's fair," Corey says thoughtfully. "Well, you should probably start by undressing."

Now Johnny does cross his arms, defensively. "You too," he says, knowing it's not quite reasonable, but not caring enough not to say it.

Corey blinks. "But I'm not -- I mean -- okay." He's just in sweats and a T-shirt, the same as Johnny, and he takes them off unselfconsciously. Johnny does the same, which gives him his first real glimpse of his body's new topography. "You look -- good," Corey says.

"Thanks," Johnny says, as though he had anything to do with it. Corey looks good, too, but then he always does.

"Can I touch you?" Corey asks.

"Kind of the point," Johnny says.

Corey laughs. "Okay," he says, and steps into Johnny's space. For a moment, Johnny thinks Corey is going to kiss him, and he's not sure how he feels about that -- and then Corey nibbles his neck instead.

"Oh!" Johnny gasps and pushes closer to Corey, his nipples pressing against Corey's chest, Corey's cock nudging against his belly.

"Good?" Corey asks, pulling back with a grin that verges on smug. "Here, sit on the bed."

Johnny does, because, so far, he likes Corey's ideas. Corey kneels between his legs and nuzzles his cleavage, the stubble on his jaw a striking contrast to his ridiculously plush mouth. Johnny groans and shifts his weight.

"I'm getting there," Corey says. He kisses his way down Johnny's stomach, then pushes his thighs apart and licks into him.

For a moment, it feels weird, wet and a little rough, and then Corey changes his angle and -- "Oh --" Johnny falls back onto his hands, arching his hips up against Corey's face.

"Yeah, that's right," Corey says, his voice rumbling right against Johnny's clit, and he dives back in, working Johnny over with lips and tongue and just the barest hint of teeth. He slips in a finger, and Johnny clenches around it.

"Give me another," he demands. He's not a huge fan of fingering in his regular body, but, oh, whether it's his pussy or Corey's skills, he likes it right now.

Corey does, thrusting in and stroking over a spot that feels incredibly good as he sucks lightly on Johnny's clit -- and Johnny tips over the precipice, coming so hard his toes curl and he sees stars.

"Fuck," Johnny says with feeling. His cock is back, lying heavy against his thigh. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Corey says, grinning up at Johnny from his knees.

"I could return the favor," Johnny says.

"I'm all right," Corey says. He gets to his feet, his cock bobbing, wet at the tip, and Johnny reaches out to grab his hand. 

"No, I want to," Johnny says. He wets his lips and looks up at Corey.

"Well, if you want," Corey says, and he sits down beside Johnny.

He thinks for a moment about how he wants to do this, then shoves Corey down on his back. He goes easily, despite his solidity, and spreads out for Johnny. Yes, he does want. He straddles Corey's thighs, bracing himself with one hand, and wraps the other around Corey's cock.

"Oh," Corey says, tilting his head back and thrusting into Johnny's hand, hot and smooth. "Yeah, c'mon --"

Johnny leans down to kiss his neck, and Corey moans happily. He keeps going, kissing up Corey's jaw, the side of his face, and then pauses, hovering millimeters above Corey's luscious mouth as he jacks him hard and fast.

Corey breathes out. "You can," he says, so Johnny kisses him, swallowing the gasp Corey lets out as he spills over Johnny's hand.

Part of him thinks he ought to get up; the rest wants to drape himself over Corey and kiss him until they're both breathless, and that's the part that wins. "Your mouth," he mutters, grinding lazily against Corey's thigh and sucking on his lower lip.

"Mmm," Corey says. "I could suck you off."

"You just ate me out," Johnny points out.

"I know." Corey laughs and kisses him again. "I like both, like, a lot."

Johnny's breath catches. "Don't let me stop you, then," he says.

Corey grins. "Cool." He flips them over so Johnny's on his back and slides down his body, then wraps his mouth around Johnny's cock, sucking him down to the root.

"You're just as good at this," Johnny says, winding his fingers in Corey's hair. "Your mouth, Crow, fuck --"

Corey looks up at him, eyes crinkling at the corners as he sucks, and Johnny just barely has time to pull out before he's coming, again, in hot pulses that stripe his own chest.

"I don't mind swallowing," Corey says. "You know, for future reference."

"Future reference, huh?" Johnny pets Corey's hair. "Okay."

"You don't even need an excuse," Corey goes on.

"Okay," Johnny says again, and kisses his smile.


End file.
